In the not too distant past, mobile communication devices in general, and mobile telephones in particular, were luxury items only affordable to those with substantial income. Furthermore, these mobile communication devices were significant in size, rendering them inconvenient for extended portability based at least in part upon size (e.g., battery, housing, circuitry, etc.). For example, in contrast to today's mobile telephones (and other mobile communication devices), mobile telephones of the recent past could not be placed into a user's pocket and/or handbag without causing extreme discomfort. In other words, the benefit of mobile communications was diminished due to the inconvenient characteristics associated with such former mobile communication devices.
The development, refinement, and advancements in mobile communications have rapidly increased to allow convenient and efficient mobile communications and/or mobile communication devices, wherein such above-described deficiencies have been overcome. Mobile communication devices have added functionality (e.g., game applications, web access, storage capacity, address books, display size, ergonomics, battery life, capture/display images, capture/display video, text message, etc.), while also decreased in size (e.g., housing, circuitry, battery, etc.). More importantly, the costs of such mobile communication devices and mobile communication services have decreased rapidly due to various technological advancements within the industry.
Furthermore, the development and refinement of mobile communication devices continues to occur at an extremely rapid pace. Advancements in mobile communication devices are mostly based upon consumer demand. In order to fulfill consumer needs, the industry provides a plurality of devices (e.g., models of devices having various applications, and features). Smaller devices, game applications, web access, storage capacity, display size, ergonomics, phonebook storage, longer battery life, are a few examples that encourage the mobile communication device industry to improve upon existing technology.
Mobile devices are increasing in technological ability wherein mobile communication devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Mobile communication devices can be, but not limited to, cell phones, PDA, pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, scanners, . . . Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, mobile communication devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, etc.
Communication devices such as cell phones, text messengers, pagers and the like have become ubiquitous. Large numbers of people carry their cell phones and messengers with them constantly. These communication devices are tossed into purses and briefcases where they are bounced against notebooks, keys and other items. In addition, the sheer volume of use places stress upon the communication devices. The pressure from the user's fingers upon the keypad can be translated to a printed circuit board (PCB) in the interior of the device, damaging the PCB and causing device failure. Conventional communication devices include an antenna which projects from the devices and which may be easily bent or indeed broken off of the device.
Therefore, mobile communication devices such as the aforementioned devices described above need to be durable to withstand strain and stress from daily usage; as well as the bumps and shocks associated with being transported. At the same time, users prefer to carry less bulky devices. Therefore, a premium is placed upon compactness of the communication device, without sacrificing usability or durability.